¡Hikaru!¡Sore!
by Carolina Shinatal
Summary: - Por eso me da miedo Light.- En ese momento se llevo el ultimo bocado a la boca y puso sus ojos en los del castaño.-Tu y yo nos involucramos en uno de los casos mas importantes que he tenido en mi vida y tu eras mi principal sospechoso, se que ahora no lo recuerdas, tus ojos lo dicen, pero antes eras Kira y yo me enamore de ti.-


**¡Hikaru!/¡Sore!**

**Death Note es propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata**

**Capitulo Único**

* * *

L observo a Light desde su lugar en la cama, sus cabellos castaños cayendo desordenados sobre su rostro, sus labios entre abiertos dejando escapar la esencia cálida de su aliento que L tantas veces había probado en los últimos meses. Light también tenia las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, su pecho desnudo se movía rítmicamente dejando entrever la silueta de sus pectorales, la sabana apenas si lograba cubrir hasta su cadera, escondiendo a su vez su desnudes, pero aun así, L no necesitaba mucho esfuerzo para recordar cada rasgo del cuerpo del que estaba seguro era Kira, bueno… lo fue, porque Light ya no recordaba nada de haber sido Kira y eso lo sabia cuando veía sus ojos castaños brillantes y limpios de la sombra de Kira, cuando Light era Kira sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño y macabro, que le recordaba a los de Beyond.

Elle, Ryuuzaki, L, Ryuga, se había enamorado del asesino de masas, del protagonista del caso de su vida, de su igual y a la vez tan diferente, de Light y también de Kira. Aunque Light no lo recordara, para L siempre seria Kira también.

Habían pasado varios meses desde que se encadeno a Light, y aun estaban tras la pista del grupo Yatsuba, y estaban seguros de que el nuevo Kira estaba entre ellos, solo faltaba la forma de averiguar quien de esos hombres poseía ese poder sobrenatural para asesinar solo conociendo el nombre y el rostro.

Los primeros días fueron bastante complejos, ambos hombres veían muy limitada su libertad para moverse, invadida su privacidad y habían tenido que lidiar con los problemas que implica estar atado a alguien las 24 horas y solo separarse para cambiarse de ropa, ya que unidos colocarse una simple camisa seria imposible, pero aun en esos momentos L no se separaba del joven Yagami.

El paso de esos días comenzó a desatar una avalancha de sentimientos los cuales tomaron desprevenidos tanto a L como a Light.

Su sincronía era increíble, sus deducciones y análisis eran los mismos y a la vez complementaban a los del otro, a veces L se detenía a pensar en lo que ocurría ahora entre los dos, y veía que era lo más lógico y natural que terminaran así. Eran rivales, competían, a ninguno le gustaba perder, pero trabajan de maravilla los dos.

L miraba detenidamente a Light, ambos solo eran iluminados por la luz que entraba por la ventana, ambos desnudos, después de pasar una noche mas de caricias, besos, gemidos y embestidas.

Era refrescante para L estar con Light, se perdía del mundo, no necesitaba comer dulces porque en esos momentos tampoco pensaba mucho, solo disfrutaba, a veces se asustaba cuando pensaba en que podía pasar si Light recuperaba su memoria, no quería perder a Light, no después de tenerlo, lo necesitaba y le dolía el pecho de solo pensar en perder eso que había entre los dos, quería tener Light solo para el y por mucho tiempo.

Se acomodo mejor en su posición habitual mirando por la ventana aun en medio de sus cavilaciones, aunque estas ya no iban dirigidas hacia el chico a su lado, si no que mas bien estaban enfocadas en su estomago, la verdad tenia hambre, le hubiera gustado ir por un pedazo de esa tarta que Watari había dejado en el refrigerador después de unas pocas horas de sueño, pero estando encadenado a Light, era imposible ir por un bocadillo sin despertarlo, además los dulces que guardaba en la habitación ya se habían terminado.

"_Pensándolo mejor, debería despertar a Light, necesito un pedazo de esa tarta"_

-Light…Light, despierta.- Mientras hablaba presionaba con su dedo índice la mejilla del castaño buscando despertarlo.

-…-

-Light, Light…deja de dormir Light-

- mmm…- Soltó Light en medio de su despertar.

- Light despierta y vamos por algo de comer.- En ese momento el castaño hacia intentos de abrir sus ojos.

- Duérmete Ryuuzaki.-Light tenia la voz algo ronca por recién despertar, se removió un poco en la cama y se giro dando la espalda al detective.

- Light, tengo hambre.-El castaño lo miro sobre su hombro con una mirada matadora.-Si me miras así, tus posibilidades de ser Kira aumentan a un quince porciento.- L lo miraba desde su misma posición con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas mientras movía los dedos de sus pies.

- Maldita sea Ryuuzaki, déjame dormir, no todos somos insomaniacos como tu ¿sabes?...además, creí que ya dormías mas que antes.- Light sabia que Ryuuzaki a veces usaba ese truco de Kira para lograr que hiciese lo que quería, por lo que ahora prefería no prestarle atención.

- Es verdad Light, pero hoy ha sido diferente, además, te deje dormir un buen rato, ahora vamos por algo de comer.-

Algo mas despierto e ignorando a L, Light busco con la mirada el reloj junto a su cama y se dio cuenta que apenas habían pasado tres horas desde que ambos se habían dormido, pero parecía que Ryuuzaki había despertado mucho antes, ahora por lo general las sesiones de sexo dejaban dormir mas tiempo al detective pero al parecer eso no era el caso de hoy.- ¿Por qué no quitas la cadena y vas tu solo?- Pregunto como ultimo recurso, detestaría tener que levantarse ahora. L y Light eran igual de testarudos, pero al final uno de los dos terminaba cediendo.

-Sabes que eso no es posible Light.- Al parecer L no cedería hoy.

Light soltó algo parecido a un gruñido, no tenia ánimos de discutir con Ryuuzaki, solo quería dormir, llevaban noches sin dormir por la investigación y cuando todos dormían ambos preferían demostrarse cuanto se querían, por lo que sus oportunidades de dormir disminuían, por eso había esperado hacerlo esa noche, pero al parecer su ahora pareja insistía en no dejarlo.

-Sabes Ryuuzaki.- Empezó a decir Light mientras se sentaba en la cama.- Pareces una mujer embarazada con antojos de madrugada.-Light se había agachado para coger sus bóxers, pero no contaba que ante su comentario una almohada se impactara con su rostro.

L lo veía de pie desde el otro lado de la cama, su mirada seria puesta en Light, totalmente desnudo.- No deberías decir eso Light, considerando que la mayoría de las veces que tenemos sexo tu eres el que…-L no tubo tiempo de terminar ya que otra almohada se estrello en su cara.

-Ponte ropa y vamos por tus dulces.-

L prefirió no seguir molestando a su pareja y ponerse también su ropa interior antes de salir por la puerta en compañía de Light.

Una vez en la cocina Light simplemente se sentó en una silla junto a la encimera y puso su cabeza sobre esta, cerrando sus ojos, Light estaba agotado, incluso ya tenia unas ojeras parecidas a las del detective. Mientras tanto L recorría la cocina sacando caramelos, dulces y tortas de gavetas, cajones y el refrigerador, y los ubicaba junto a la cabeza del castaño. Una vez satisfecho con lo que obtuvo tomo asiento en una silla contigua a la de Light en su posición habitual con las rodillas pegadas al pecho, cogió una cucharilla y tomo un pedazo de torta de vainilla.

Aun sobre la encimera, Light giro su rostro de tal forma que podía ver al detective comiendo su postre, y permaneció así hasta que el detective termino con la torta.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Light?- Pregunto L tomando ahora un budín de chocolate notando la insistente mirada del castaño.

-¿Por qué hoy no dormiste?, desde que dormimos juntos solo pasas la noche en vela si algo te preocupa.-

L giro su rostro hacia Light fijando sus ojos en los del castaño.- Debo reconocer que ante nuestro acercamiento has estado observándome mejor y ahora sabes mucho de mi solo con analizarme detalladamente, sobre todo en mis acciones.- Tomo un poco mas de su postre y se lo llevo a la boca.- Yo he hecho lo mismo contigo Light, ahora mismo puedo decir que estas molesto por que te desperté.-

-No te salgas del tema Ryuuzaki.- Light se incorporo de su anterior posición y miro fijamente al detective.- ¿Es por la investigación o por otra cosa?-

- No me salgo del tema Light, solo te manifiesto la situación.- L término con su postre y tomo ahora un pastelillo relleno de fresa.- Y es por otra cosa, mas específicamente se trata de ti, Light.-

-¿De mi? ¿Qué pasa conmigo?- Light no pudo evitar notar que un poco de crema de fresa se había quedado en una de las mejillas del detective y pensó en quitarla el mismo una vez Ryuuzaki le contara que le pasaba.

- Cuando recuperes tus recuerdos de Kira, ¿Me mataras?- Light no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante lo directo e hiriente que podía llegar a ser L.

- Ryuuzaki, creí que ya creías en que no soy Kira, no se de que forma… es que, ¿Cómo mas te demuestro que no lo soy?- Light de verdad quería al detective, nadie nunca le había hecho sentir como L lo hacia y que aun dudara de el después de esos meses juntos le hacia pensar si todo no era mas que una de las trampas de L.- Dime, ¿acaso estos meses solo han sido una prueba para ti? - Light no pudo disimular ante L que sus dudas lo herían.

L lo miro fijamente antes de responder.- No, Light, No han sido una prueba, es solo que…, esto es difícil de decir.- L pareció encogerse mas en su posición, el momento se había tornado incomodo. -Tengo miedo Light.-

El castaño lo miro sorprendido, mas no dijo nada esperando a que este continuara.

-Light, tu eres a lo primero que me he aferrado en años...eso es lo que implica ser L, no forjar lazos, pero tengo unos muy profundos contigo.-Aun a pesar de sus palabras el pelinegro no miraba a Light, era como si hablara del clima mientras comía un pastelillo.- Por eso me da miedo Light.- En ese momento se llevo el ultimo bocado a la boca y puso sus ojos en los del castaño.-Tu y yo nos involucramos en uno de los casos mas importantes que he tenido en mi vida y tu eras mi principal sospechoso, se que ahora no lo recuerdas, tus ojos lo dicen, pero antes eras Kira y yo me enamore de ti.-

-¿Mis ojos Ryuuzaki?, ¿Qué tienen mis ojos?- el castaño se acerco mas al detective, chocando sus alientos.

-Cuando eras Kira eran opacos y tenían un brillo algo macabro, pero ahora son limpios y brillan Light, eso lo noto por que te observo mas de lo que tu crees.- L tomo ahora unas galletas de chocolate.

-Ya veo…, entonces tienes miedo de que recuerde y esto que tenemos termine.- L asintió mientras miraba detenidamente al castaño que había bajado la cabeza.

- Estoy seguro de que me matarías en un sesenta por ciento.-

Light alzo su cabeza asombrado de eso.- ¿Un sesenta Ryuuzaki?...yo, no puedo creo lo estas diciendo, es que ¿Acaso no lo notas? ¿Acaso eres tan ciego? – Light se estaba comenzando a enojar.- ¿Acaso no vez que yo también tengo miedo?, tus dudas me dan miedo, es como si en cualquier momento me fueras a hacer a un lado…, eres un genio para resolver casos pero también algo ciego para otras cosas Ryuuzaki.- En ese momento Light se levanto de su silla y tomo la galleta que el detective e iba a llevar a la boca lanzándola lejos, L lo vio mal por eso, pero Light lo tomo de los hombros obligando a mirarlo.- Si dices que sabes leer también mis ojos, dime que ves ahora, dime Ryuuzaki.-Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, sus cabellos se rozaban y sus alientos se entremezclaban.- Estoy esperando Ryuuzaki, ¿Qué ves?.-

L lo miro detenidamente a los ojos antes de responder. -…Veo enojo Light, estas enojado por lo que dije y por despertarte.-

-¿Qué mas?-

-…dolor, te dolió lo que dije, te duelen mis dudas y para que eso te halla dolido significa que…-

-¿Qué Ryuuzaki?, dilo, dilo de una vez.- Light se acerco aun mas y reforzó el agarre sobre los hombros del pelinegro.- Quiero quitarte todas esas dudas estúpidas, dime que ves.-

-Que me quieres Light, eso veo.- Light disminuyo su agarre a la vez que también disminuía su enojo.

-Si lees también mis ojos y sabes que te quiero, ¿Por qué dudas?-

-Porque el que me quiere es Light, no Kira.-

-Pues yo no dejare que Kira te lastime, tu eres mío, no de Kira.-La mirada de Light se dulcifico mientras tomaba al detective por las mejillas.- Así mis recuerdos regresen, yo no permitiré que esto acabe, si acaba es por que tu lo quieres así Ryuuzaki…no planeo dejarte en paz por bastante tiempo.-

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomo por el rostro del pelinegro.- Eso es como si fueras a luchar contra Kira.-

-Pues lo hare…luchare contra mismo entonces.- Light también acompaño al detective con una pequeña sonrisa.

Antes de que L reaccionara los labios del castaño estaban sobre los suyos, Light lo tomaba de la cintura, mientras que el pelinegro opto por poner sus manos sobre los brazos del castaño. Era un beso suave, casi inocente, de esos que casi no había entre ellos, duro unos minutos antes de que Light se separara, pero no duro por mucho antes de que el detective fuera el que iniciara un nuevo beso, esta vez mas pasional, L paso sus manos de los brazos del castaño a su cabello, hundiendo sus manos entre sus mechones.

Light hizo que L se pusiera de pie para apoyarlo después contra la encimera, ahora sus lenguas se encontraban en una danza de poder, competían por el ganador, por ver quien dominaba al otro.

Se separaron un poco antes de volver a besarse esta vez más salvaje, la temperatura del cuarto comenzaba a elevarse, la piel de ambos comenzaba a arder, sus pechos se rozaban, ya que ambos estaban medio desnudos. Light acerco más su cuerpo al de L, rozando sus caderas y sus miembros que comenzaban a despertar debajo de la tela de sus bóxers.

Sin que Light pudiera detenerlo, L había empezado a empujarlo mientras se besaban, dando pasos hacia atrás se encontró con la pared, quedando Light entre esta y L. Las manos de L se movieron curiosas por el cuerpo del castaño, recorriendo todos los caminos que ya se sabia de memoria.

Light mantenía una de sus manos desordenando aun mas los cabellos del pelinegro, mientras la otra la tenia en la cadera de L, chocando la de el con la suya.

Dejaron de besarse y L comenzó con un recorrido de besos por el cuello de Light, mordía, chupaba y besaba cada pedazo de piel que encontraba, buscando dejar una marca en ese lugar.

-Tu dices que soy tuyo Light, pues bien, tu también me perteneces.-L continuo bajando por el pecho del castaño, dando leves mordidas.

Ante esas palabras la excitación de Light aumento considerablemente, destacando aun más el bulto entre sus piernas, le encantaban esos arranques posesivos de Ryuuzaki, los cuales no tenía muy seguido.

Cada vez que sus miembros se rozaban no podían evitar lanzar suspiros y gemidos bajos por el placer que les daba ese simple roce, pero tampoco podían ser muy ruidosos, Watari y algunos agentes que se quedaron a dormir podrían escucharlos.

Una de las manos de Light se metió en medio de sus cuerpos sudorosos y se abrió paso en la ropa interior de L, cuando tomo su miembro, el pelinegro dejo de besar el pecho del castaño por un momento para soltar un gemido ahogado. Light comenzó moviendo su mano suavemente, apenas acariciando el miembro del pelinegro.

L dejo lo que hacia para apoderarse de nuevo de los labios del castaño en un beso lleno de pasión y ansias, al igual que el castaño, con su mano derecha se abrió espacio en los bóxer de Light, tomando su miembro con fuerza, ocasionando que Light dejara salir un gemido en medio del beso.

Sin dejar de besarse ambos se acariciaban mutuamente, eran caricias lentas y suaves, buscando encender y enloquecer a su pareja, comenzaron a aumentar el ritmo, pero tener aun una pieza de ropa encima les impedía ir más allá, por lo que sin romper el beso Light desnudo totalmente al pelinegro y a él mismo.

Una vez completamente desnudos, Light cambio de posición, colocando a Ryuuzaki contra la pared, sus miembros se rozaron de nuevo, haciéndolos gemir. Al igual que el pelinegro, Light comenzó besando cada espacio de piel que encontraba en L, y a si mismo buscaba dejar sus marcas en el cuerpo del él.

Sus labios se encontraron una vez más en un beso posesivo, una de las manos de Light comenzó a acariciar el miembro del detective, comenzó despacio, pero luego se volvió aun más rápido, enloqueciendo al L y dejando que en medio del beso salieran gemidos ahogados.

De repente, Light se separa de L y se arrodilla frente a este, con la respiración agitada las miradas de ambos se encuentran y sin dejar de mirarse, Light comienza a recorrer con su lengua el miembro de Ryuuzaki.

-¡ah!- Light observa divertido la expresión de placer en el rostro de L desde su posición sin dejar de recorrer el miembro con sus labios.

Los gemidos de L comienzan a ser mas y mas fuertes a medida que Light lo recorre por completo, el castaño no se perdía de nada de la visión ante él, Ryuuzaki con las mejillas sonrojadas por la excitación, los labios entreabiertos y rojos por los besos anteriores, los ojos brillantes y el cabello mas desarreglado de lo normal, todo eso mientras gemidos se escapaban de sus labios era afrodisiaco para Light.

Cuando el castaño introdujo todo lo que podía del miembro del detective en su boca, L no pudo evitar gemir con más fuerza, mientras sus manos se enredaban en las hebras castañas de Light, presionando su cabeza, marcando el ritmo de esa boca que estaba enloqueciéndolo.

Una de las manos de Light cubría lo que su boca no podía, mientras que la otra acariciaba los testículos del pelinegro.

L se sentía cerca, Light lo estaba volviendo loco, presiono mas las yemas de sus dedos contra la cabeza del castaño, dirigiendo sus movimientos, haciéndolo ir más rápido. La presión en su vientre se estaba incrementando cada vez mas, era como fuego que quemaba deliciosamente.

Cuando todo se puso blanco para L, este mordió sus labios en busca de no hacer mucho ruido cuando llego al orgasmo, dejando un gemido muy ruidoso atorado en su garganta. Todo su semen quedo en la garganta de Light, aunque algunas gotas se escaparon por los bordes de sus labios.

L se dejo caer al suelo junto a Light, lanzándose a besarlo, probando su propia esencia y borrando cualquier rastro de esta que se haya podido escapar. L se puso sobre Light, quedando sentado sobre el mientras se besaban, uno de los dedos del castaño se deslizo entre ambos hasta introducirse dentro de L, quien dejo salir un pequeño gemido de incomodidad.

-Relájate…- Le susurro Light al oído mientras le acariciaba.

Se dieron un pequeño beso mientras Light introducía otro dedo dentro del pelinegro y los movía intentando dilatar a su detective para hacer todo lo mas placentero posible. Cuando ya había introducido tres dedos, acomodo mejor a L sobre él y lo abrazo, retiro sus dedos y puso la punta de su miembro en la entrada del pelinegro.

Light fue introduciéndose poco a poco, disfrutando de la estrechez y calidez de L, pero cuando ya estaba por la mitad, el pelinegro se dejo caer sobre el miembro del castaño penetrándose completamente.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos.

Era otro momento de esos donde se unían nuevamente y ninguno era como el anterior.

Todas las veces eran especiales.

-Te amo.-

-También te amo Light.-

El castaño agarro las caderas del detective y empezó a moverlo lentamente, dirigiendo sus movimientos, abriéndose paso dentro de este, los gemidos comenzaron a subir de intensidad.

L escondía su rostro en el cuello de Light mientras subía y bajaba sobre su miembro, al principio fue un dolor leve junto con la incomodidad y el ardor, pero eso solo era al principio, a eso ya se había acostumbrado, ahora solo era disfrutar del placer de tener a Light en su interior, esa sensación desplazaba cualquier incomodidad.

El miembro de Ryuuzaki acariciaba el vientre de Light a cada embestida, ocasionando un placer leve pero muy reconfortante.

Light busco los labios del pelinegro mientras hundía más sus dedos en las caderas de Ryuuzaki, provocando embestidas más y más profundas y cada vez más rápido, ambos gimieron en medio del beso, excitando más al otro. Una de las manos de L busco su propio miembro y empezó a masturbarse mientras era penetrado.

El choque de sus caderas comenzó a ser cada vez más rápido, más rudo, más placentero. L se sentía en una nube, donde todo era demasiado rápido y sentía que explotaría a cada estocada, cuando sus gemidos comenzaron a ser mas audibles, Light lo callo con un nuevo beso.

-Light, voy a…-Un nuevo gemido callo las palabras de L cuando Light incremento la fuerza de la penetración.

-Hazlo para mi L.- El castaño lo beso y mordió en el cuello, mientras disfrutaba sentir temblar al pelinegro en sus brazos.

-¡Light!- L escondió su rostro en el cuello de Light, al verse incapaz de contener sus gemidos decidió morder al castaño cuando todo se puso blanco y brillante por segunda vez en la noche.

Cuando L se corrió, las contracciones de su cuerpo alrededor del miembro de Light enloquecieron al castaño además de la mordida de L en su cuello, lo que lo llevo a límite de su excitación.

-¡L!- La excitación hizo temblar a Light antes de que la masa de fuego que quemaba en su vientre explotara dentro de Ryuuzaki, llenando al pelinegro con su esencia.

Cuando el mundo dejo de ir tan aprisa para ambos y sus respiraciones se acompasaron, Light salió de L. Exhausto, Light se dejo caer de espaldas al suelo, aun con el pelinegro abrazado a el, así acostados comenzó a acariciar las hembras negras del cabello del detective.

Minutos después, Light alzo su rostro buscando el de L y lo encontró profundamente dormido abrazándolo como si fuera un peluche, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se escapara de sus labios al ver al gran L de esa forma tan tierna.

Después de unos minutos, Light se levanto y tomand la poca ropa que traían al llegar a la cocina se retiro a la habitación que ambos compartían, en busca de descansar el también.

Una vez en la cama y con L en sus brazos se dejo llevar por el sueño, durmiendo abrazado al pelinegro profundamente hasta varias horas después, cuando Watari encontró señales de que hubo mucha acción en la cocina esa noche.

* * *

**Notas de autora: ¡Hola! Los saludo con mi primer fic de Death Note, un one-shot que se me fue ocurriendo a medida que lo escribía, ya he escrito Lemon, pero es la primera vez que escribo uno Yaoi, así que me imagino se notara la inexperiencia en ese campo. **

**Todo se basaba en la duda de L, de si Light lo mataría una vez que recuperara sus recuerdos o no, lo de los ojos pues, pensaba que como L es tan deductivo tendría que haberse dado cuenta del anterior Light y de este nuevo Light.**

**Cuando hablan de luchar con Kira, me refiero a que siempre he pensando que Kira es la influencia de la Death Note en Light, como si fueran dos personas, Light y Kira, por eso es que Light lucharía con Kira por seguir con L, también mientras escribía sabia que quería un L seme, pero a la final él fue el uke, todo se me fue dando así y aunque no me convence del todo mi primer lemon Yaoi, estoy contenta con lo que obtuve.**

**Espero les allá gustado y no olviden dejar Reviews, para que me digan que les pareció, que debo mejorar, si los personajes estuvieron dentro de su personalidad o no.**

**¡Dejen reviews o Kira escribirá sus nombres en su Death Note¡ xD**

**Sigue la flecha para escribir tus reviews….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\/**


End file.
